Sackboy vs Maxwell
Sackboy vs Maxwell is a What If Death Battle X by 5555thExplosionMage before being abandoned and adopted by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's features Sackboy from the LittleBigPlanet franchise vs Maxwell from the Scribblenauts franchises. DBX Maxwell vs Sackboy.png|The Saints Jigglypuff SXM.png|5555thExplosionMage Maxwell vs Sackboy oof.png|Oofman789 Description LittleBigPlanet vs Scribblenauts? Two Protagonist with the ability to create many things will use their gift to see what they can use to bring each other down. Will Sackboy burn Maxwell with a burning block, or will Maxwell spawn something that can get him the upper hand. Who will win? Intro (Cue Brandon Yates - HeartShifter) Ringmaster appears and walk up the stage, Grabbing the microphone from the ceiling. Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where there's NO RULES, NO RESEARCH, ONLY BLOODSHED! I am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza. And let me welcome you, to THE EXHIBITION!!! Ringmaster: Get out your creativity pens cause we got 2 master of making dreams into a reality. In this corner, We got the little voodoo doll with magic by his side, The placer and sticker of blocks and collector of orbs. Give it up for the Platform Jumping, Kart Driving SACKBOY! And in the other corner, We have the holder of the magic pen, The collector of Stars, He's bring to life what he type down, Give it up for MAXWELL!!! Quick Summery Ringmaster: Let us get down to see what these two will bring to the battle today. Both are big dreamer with full of imagination, Both able to create stuff from thin-air. Maxwell may look like a simple boy, But with his magical notebook, He use this to solve all of his homeworld problems. Sometime creating even stranger stuff from out of this world. Even if some are limited, You never know what he can make. He can even make himself or whatever he created more powerful with adjectives he can write in. But don't shame on Sackboy, He is more then your normal voodoo doll. Sackboy hold a special ability called the Popit Menu, Which is like a bubble on a string. With this he can create object with the strongest of materials, Even convert some object into pure burning flame or poisonous acid-like gas. He also hold skilled in using stuff like a Jetpack, A Paint Gun, Grabinator and many more from the Brain Crane to the Hero Cape. And the Popit Menu isn't the only thing Sackboy can use. He also got the Creatinator that can fire stuff. Not bad for a helmet. But will it be enough against the simple boy with the ability to make Nintendo and DC character to life? Only one way to find out in THE EXHIBITION!!! FIGHT! (At the Edwin's Farn) (Cue Scribblenauts Ultimate - Edwin's Farm) (Cue LittleBigPlanet Karting - TURISA by Dnieper Rapid) FIGHT! TBA K.O! Conclusion (Cue LittleBigPlanet - Garden Theme or Scribblenauts Ultimate - Title Screen) Victory goes to...TBA Trivia/Poll *This is the 12th DBX match from The Saints Jigglypuff *This would be very difficult as both character have different ways of creating stuff, With Sackboy being base on materials and Maxwell being base on paper. Who you think will win in this creative match-up? That cute little Sackboy The heroic boy Maxwell Who are you rooting for? Sackboy Maxwell Both None Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:Creativity Theme DBX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs superpowers themed DBX fight Category:Small Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comedy' Themed DBX Fights